Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Aerith tenía 23 pequeños deseos, podía resumirlos en uno-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo-Pero el dichoso móvil lo impedía. Zack miró esos ojos verdes que miraban a los suyos casi suplicantes. Suspiró y soltó el móvil-Creo que he perdido mi móvil


**Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo**

_Nota:_ Es la primera pareja que hago, se situaría tras la muerte de Aengeal.

_Resumen:_ Aerith tenía 23 pequeños deseos, podía resumirlos en uno-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo-Pero el dichoso móvil lo impedía. Zack miró esos ojos verdes que miraban a los suyos casi suplicantes. Suspiró y soltó el móvil-Creo que he perdido mi móvil

* * *

Sentado en una de las tantas sillas de las dependencias de SOLDADO se encontraba un joven azabache de inmensos ojos azules. Zack miró por la ventana, un poco distraído, unos pasos firmes y señoriales lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Un hombre alto, de pelo plata y ojos afilados se paro frente al chico.

-Sephiroth, ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba nervioso, había pedido el día libre para estar con Aerith.

-Puedes ir…- Zack se puso en pie y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra Sephiroth, para abrazarlo.- ¡No he terminado!- Dijo parando al chico en su intento de abrazarlo.- Sí te llamamos vienes ¿Vale?

-Si, si.- Le restó importancia mientras salía corriendo hasta el ascensor.- ¡Gracias Sephiroth!- Gritó antes de bajar por el ascensor.

Sephiroth se quedó mirando por donde se había ido el chico, cerró los ojos un momento y se dio la vuelta para atender otros asuntos.

-Angeal tenías razón, es un cachorrito.- Susurró antes de dejar también el lugar.

En una iglesia de los suburbios, al lado de un montón de flores blancas y amarillas había una joven. La chica tenía el cabello marrón recogido en un lazo, rosa, y ojos verdes llenos de dulzura y esperanza. Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Zack, el chico que amaba. Este le había prometido que ese día lo tendría libre, que sólo serían ellos dos.

Sonrío al recordar como lo conoció, no fue normal, ni tampoco romántico, bueno tal vez un poco. Que un chico caiga del cielo y al verte diga estar en el cielo y que eres un ángel, y además te regale un lazo es algo realmente bonito, más o menos.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de improviso. Aerith giró y vio al chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, el cual le regalaba una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Aerith!- Dijo mientras iba hacia ella, cargando su descomunal espada.- Tengo el día libre.

-Eso es genial.- El rostro se le iluminó.

Zack se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de sonreírle, Aerith también le sonreía. Estaban realmente felices de estar al lado del otro, cada día esperaban tener una "cita" sin que el móvil sonase, pero siempre tenían el tiempo contado. Por no decir que siempre había un Turco vigilándolos. Con un par de risas y bromas empezaron a decidir que harían en ese día, en su día.

Tras media hora decidieron que harían: Irían a una feria que había en los suburbios, en ella harían un poco de todo.

-Bien, vamos.- Dijo Zack poniéndose en pie, le tendió una mano a Aerith para levantarla.

-Si, sígueme.- Sonrío empezando a caminar hacía la puerta. Pero un molesto ruido la detuvo, reconoció la melodía del móvil.

Zack sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, trabajo, probablemente. Suspiró dispuesto a ver que era esa vez, pero algo lo detuvo, o más bien una voz.

-¿Te vas?- Zack miró esos ojos verdes que miraban a los suyos casi suplicantes.

Suspiró y soltó el móvil en un banco de la iglesia, miró a Aerith y con una amplia sonrisa le susurró.

-Creo que he perdido mi móvil.- El rostro de Aerith se iluminó de felicidad. Zack soltó La Espada Mortal apoyada en el mismo banco que el móvil.- Recuerda Aerith, estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Aerith divertida, el azabache asintió.- Quiero que no lleves guantes, quiero coger tus manos.- Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

-De acuerdo.- Zack se quitó los guantes, dejándolos en el mismo banco.- ¿Vamos ya?- Aerith asintió y Zack se acercó hasta entrelazar sus manos.- Quiero coger tu mano.

-No hace falta que digas nada.- Y ambos salieron de la iglesia cogidos de las manos.

Pero lo que Aerith no sabía era que Zack también tenía ese deseo: Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

Fin


End file.
